


Shut up and Drive

by Kaatiescarlett



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatiescarlett/pseuds/Kaatiescarlett
Summary: Jerome robs a bank and you end up being his getaway driver





	Shut up and Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun fic I wrote because some days I miss Jerome and I know most people do too

You were scrolling through your phone absentmindedly. There was nothing to do but refresh the page over and over as you waited in your car.  It was parked idly at the street corner as you waited for your friend to finish in the bank.

She had already been in there for quite some time, but the effort it took to get out of your car and find her was just too much for you this morning, so, at the wheel you waited.

And waited and waited and waited.

You were supposed to be going out for an early lunch and by the growling of your stomach, you knew  you were cutting it close.

Finally, the passenger door opened and you groaned.

"Fucking _finally_. I almost wasted away out here--”

“Just shut up and drive.” Said the voice. Your vision was blocked by the barrel of a gun shoved in your face, but you knew just by the tone that it had to be the very infamous Jerome Valeska.

You had thought he was dead.  But then again, in Gotham City, that didn’t mean much anymore.

“What are you doing in my car?” You asked, though you did it without thinking.  Why ask a lunatic what they were doing when you were never going to get a straight answer?

He gave you a sardonic look, “Bank. Bag of money. Me.” He said, shaking the bag in his hand which you just noticed as well as gesturing to his face, “Take a guess.”

“You-- Oh my god--” You realized he had robbed the bank. The bank where you friend was.  You quickly went to undo your seatbelt and hop out, but an arm stopped you from moving.

“I wouldn’t.” You heard his voice in your ear and then the click of a gun as the safety came off.  You turned slowly back towards the wheel. “Now drive.”

You slowly put the car into drive and slowly pulled out of your parking spot.

“What are you, my grandma? Hit the gas!” He instructed.  You shakily nodded and pushed just a little bit harder on the pedal.

Jerome let out a loud, dramatic groan and kicked his feet up on the dashboard, “You’re making me regret hopping in your car.”

“Did-- Did you kill them?”

“Yes.” Your eyes went wide, but he continued, “Wait, who are we talking about?”

“The people. In the bank. Did you kill them?”

“Awww, was someone in there special to you?” He leaned over and ruffled a hand in your hair. You jerked your arm back to smack his hand away.

“Just tell me the truth.” You seethed, not expecting a normal answer, but you felt you had to ask anyway.

“Mmmmmm...” He put a finger to his chin as he thought about it, “nah.”

You wanted to stop the car so bad. Kick him out, wait for the cops, anything. But you could see the shiny pistol still on his lap, so you kept driving.

You saw Jerome lean forward a few moments later and you silently braced yourself for whatever trouble he may cause.  Your hands were shaking but you kept your eyes on the road, praying he didn’t do anything to damage your car or you.

But, all the did was turn on the radio.

And go from station. To station. To station. To station. To station. To sta--

“Will you _please_ just pick something?” You said through gritted teeth. It sounded like you were angry, but you were mostly trying to stop them from chattering in fear.

“You can’t tell me what to do. Besides, it’s not my fault every station is playing something stupid.”

“Then turn the radio _off_.”

“For someone so terrified, you sure are bossy.” 

“You killed my friend.” The moment you said it, you felt tears prick your eyes.

“I know. What a tragedy. It’s-- Oh, shit, I like this song.” He turned the radio up, a lot louder than you, or anyone really, would have liked.

After a few beats, you felt a vibration in your pocket. Without thinking, you swerved the car over to the side of the road and turned the music down. You didn’t know why, but you had the feeling it was more important than the gun that Jerome was grabbing on to the moment you moved the car.

You took your phone out of your pocket and saw it was some strange number. You answered it anyway.

“Hello? Hello?”

“Hey, it’s--” It was your friend. She wasn’t dead. You could have cried but there was now a gun pressed to your head as the phone was ripped from your hand.

“What part of drive do you not understand?” Jerome gave you a look, almost as if he were offended that the phone call was far more important than his thievery.  Now that you knew your friend was alive, you didn’t argue and started to drive again.

“Can I have my phone back?”

“Absolutely not. It’s illegal to drive and talk on your phone.” He said it and you couldn’t help but snort. Dammit, he was making you laugh.  You’d heard it was infectious around him, but you didn’t exactly want to be part of it.

You continued to look at him through the corner of your eye.  You could hear the voice on the phone mumbling something. You wanted to make a grab for it, but you didn’t trust him at all to not just shoot you then and there.

“God, she will not shut up.” Jerome muttered, then put the phone to his ear. “Y’ello.  Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.” You frowned, straining your ear to hear the other end of the line, but it was impossible. You then heard him groan and hang up the phone, “You people cry too much.  Try laughing once in a while.”

“Maybe if something funny happened, I would.”  Again, you didn’t know where this bravery was coming from, but your emotions were all over the place.

He almost seemed a little taken aback at your veracity, but there was a clear grin on his face, “Fine. Pull in up there.” He nodded his head forward and you saw a pancake restaurant.

“... Seriously? Aren’t we on the run?”

“We?” He raised his eyebrows at you and you rolled your eyes.

“You made me drive you, even if I was held at gunpoint, I still _technically_ helped you. But that’s not the point. How can we stop for food if you literally have a bag of money in your hand?”

“‘Cause I’m hungry.”

“That’s not a good enough reason to stop after you _literally_ robbed a bank.”

“Yes it is! That’s the reason I robbed it!”

You slammed on the breaks, pissing off the people that were behind you, but you didn’t care.

“..... Are you telling me that you went in. Robbed a bank. Took a huge bag of money. To get something to _eat_?”

He nodded.

The honking behind you was getting annoying so you started driving again. You pulled into the designated parking lot and shut the car off. Jerome was about to get out but you grabbed his arm. He looked down at it, raising an eyebrow, then looked at you.

“.... Why the _fuck_ did you rob a bank for money for food instead of just _robbing_ a restaurant?”

“Because it’s a lot more _fun_ to rob a bank.”

You opened your mouth to argue, but, you really had nothing. He wasn’t necessarily _wrong_. But his thought process was still extremely skewed.

“You’re a walking headache.”

“There’s a lot of ways I can make your head ache, baby--”

“Get out of my car.” You said, rolling your eyes at him.

"You’re just mad because you like it. Now come on, let’s eat.” He hopped out of the car, slammed the door, and looked at your expectantly.

You shook your head and turned the car back on. There was no way you were--

_BANG. BANG._

You threw yourself out of the car and saw the he just shot your two front tires.

“Good luck leaving now, baby.” He stepped up to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders before you even had the chance to run away, “Now come on, daddy’s hungry.”

And while you knew it was stupid, and you were absolutely going to get caught. You went with him anyway.  Because he was right. You did need to laugh a little.

And he was the perfect one to help you do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
